Sofia the First
Sofia the First is the main protagonist of the Disney television special Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess, also the pilot film for a TV series in January 2013. She is voiced by Ariel Winter. Appearances Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Originally a village girl, she became a princess when her mother Queen Miranda married King Roland II. She was crowned princess and met her step-siblings, Princess Amber and Prince James. Amber immediately grew jealous of Sofia. Roland gave her the Amulet of Avalor. Unknown to Sofia, the royal sorcerer Cedric secretly wanted the amulet so he could take over as ruler of Enchancia. Sofia's first day at Royal Prep started out well until James, manipulated by Amber, convinced Sofia to ride on the magic swing, which flung her into a fountain. As she dried herself off, she found out she could talk to animals using the amulet. The animals, led by Clover, helped Sofia because they wanted her to give them food. She was taught at school by the fairies Flora, Fauna & Merryweather, and later invited by James to go to dancing lessons. Unfortunately, Amber tricked her into wearing magic shoes that caused Sofia to fall. After the incident, Sofia refused to speak to her. Sofia sought help from Cedric, and he gave her a written down spell that would apparently make her a great dancer for the royal ball. In reality, it would make everyone in the ball fall asleep, and Cedric planned to blackmail Sofia into giving her the amulet afterwards. Amber couldn't attend the ball after she was berated by James and got her gown ripped, so she lay in bed, depressed and crying. During the ball, Sofia put everyone to sleep with the spell, including Cedric. Using the amulet, Sofia called Princess Cinderella, who told her she could use the amulet to call the princesses of the past. She convinced her to give Amber a second chance and disappeared. Sofia told Amber what she did, and the two reconciled. The two tried to sneak into Cedric's room to find a counter spell book, but Cedric's raven Wormwood shut the door on them. Sofia called Clover and the other animals so they could fend off the raven. During the fight between Wormwood and the forest animals, Sofia dropped the spell book. Wormwood, using the distraction, flew towards Sofia, but was attacked by Amber, who knocked him into a bird cage. Since Sofia could understand animals, she heard Wormwood say that the counter spell was hidden behind the painting, and she took it and also fixed Amber's gown. In return, Amber taught Sofia how to dance. After using the spell to awaken everyone, the ball continued, and Sofia named herself Sofia I after finding out Roland's full name was Roland II. Sofia the First Sofia is the main character of the TV series Sofia the First, which was voted the Number 1 kids show on Disney Junior. While living in the castle, Sofia learns many important lessons, such as not judging others if she doesn't know them, accepting people for who they are and doing anything she sets her mind to. Gallery Cinderella-Sofia-the-First-2jpg.jpg Pz2000x1280 Sofia.jpg Sofia-the-first-two-to-tangu-2.jpg Sofia the first 1.png Sofia Crying.JPG The-Littlest-Princess-39.jpg The-Crown-of-Blossoms-7.png The-Crown-of-Blossoms-11.png Similar Main Heroines * Hibiki Tachibana from Symphogear series * Akane Isshiki from Vividred Operation series * Vanellope Von Schweetz (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) * Apple Bloom and Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic - her counterpart from the series. While Apple Bloom is leader of Cutie Mark Crusaders, Sofia is main protagonist of the lead trio. * Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Monarchs Category:Pure of heart Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:The Messiah Category:The Chosen One Category:Animal Kindness Category:Neutral Good Category:Martyr Category:Artistic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Titular Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Damsel in distress Category:Genius Category:Egalitarian Category:Fairies Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Successful Category:Adventurers Category:Leaders Category:Advocates Category:Role Models Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Outright Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Lawful Good Category:Paragon Category:Honorable Category:Siblings Category:Aristocrats Category:Conquerors Category:Loyal Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Anti-Communists Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Patriotic Category:Bully Slayers Category:Evil exterminators Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Ingenue Category:Supernatural Category:Rescuers Category:Big Good Category:Forgivers Category:Remorseful Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Religious Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Pacifists Category:Philanthropists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sympathetic Category:Control Freaks Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Master Orator Category:Determinators Category:Athletic Category:In Love Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Nurturer Category:Chaste Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Honest Category:Voice of Reason Category:Empowered Category:Wise Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategic Category:Straight man Category:Mastermind Category:Universal Protection Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti Nazis